


things both lost and found

by anichariz



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, Multi, i browsed wookieepedia and went "hey these aliens seem cool let's do those", i threw canon into a blender and took out the good bits, what am I doing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anichariz/pseuds/anichariz
Summary: When Valjean bought his little transport ship, he'd been planning on becoming an honest man; a courier. He hadn't been expecting a daughter, or any of the others that came along after.Javert just wants to get his job done already.(or: the author does not know the extended lore of star wars. this does not stop them from writing utter nonsense.)





	things both lost and found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaKanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKanda/gifts).

> this is....Something, all right. canon compliance is for cowards and i'm absolutely not saying this as a cop-out. no way.
> 
> (i hope you like it!)

“You Mirialan? You seem a little...inkless for one.” The dockman grunts. 

To say that unmarked members of Jean Valjean’s species are regarded as strange is an understatement, and a large one. It is to say that said member has passed no tests, bears no notable skills or accomplishments. Valjean is merely glad the only mark he bears is easily covered with long sleeves.

Valjean nods. “It is what life has brought me.” 

“Story of the docks,” he harrumphs, but waves Valjean in. “Shift break is in 4 hours.”

Valjean passes through, though he does not truly need the work. He’s here because his extra-sense says he should be. He largely doesn’t trust it - it is a dangerous thing, to give in to whispers of power and knowledge - but when he started hearing a crying girl, trust went out the window.

She’s here, or will be soon. And Valjean is going to make sure she’s safe.

* * *

Éponine doesn’t like these missions. Master Javert doesn’t like ‘em either, she can feel it, but he pretends not to care just like he does with everything else. He says she shouldn’t feel so strongly, that her ties into the Force are dangerous, but she knows better’n that. She also knows better than to say as much to him, so she just nods all apology-like and tells him she understands. He’s never pushed it much harder than that, not like the other Masters do, and that’s why Éponine is so happy with her teacher.

Oh, but she hates it when people go missing. It’s a hole where there shouldn’t be one, bleeding into the Force with a sadness so big Éponine’s tempted to start using big fancy words. Words she pretends she doesn’t know. 

(It’s easier for her to act like she’s a vapid airhead, sometimes. Master Javert hasn’t said anything about it, so she doesn’t plan on stopping.)

This Force hole, though? It hurts, sure, but it hurts in a weird way. A new way. Éponine doesn’t like it. If Master Javert’s posture is anything to go by, he doesn’t like the situation either, and that makes a slow chill work its way up her back. 

Master Javert has many moods, even if they only show up as “grumpy”, but Éponine knows the bad ones. This is one of the ones that isn’t bad for her, but it’s a mood that warns of danger.

“You say it was your grandson that went missing, correct?” He asks the old human in front of them. The man nods, visibly restraining the urge to stare. Must be one of those humans that’s weird about other species.

“I suspect he ran away, but his so-called ‘friends’ almost certainly deceived him into it.” He tells them, frowning in a way that makes Éponine want to scream.

“His friends?” Master Javert asks, and Éponine can see the sharp-tooth grin he holds back. He feels they’re on to something. She hopes he’s right.

* * *

She’s helping Papa carry the cargo in when she first sees him. How on earth did a lost, lone human get so far into the dockyards? He clearly doesn’t know what he’s doing. 

Cosette is mostly distracted by the curl of his hair, the endearing little expression on his face, and, and…

She nearly stumbles into a pole, and her recovery is neither silent nor subtle.

“Cosette!” Papa cries, rushing out of the ship and placing a steadying hand on her shoulder. Concern creases his brow “Are you well, my dear?”

Cosette nods, offering a smile. She hasn’t dropped a thing, either, which grants her a private little thrill of pride. “I’m perfectly fine, Papa! I just zoned out for a moment.” 

She risks a glance back at the human. Papa follows her gaze, of course, and concern crosses his expression. “Keep loading the cruiser,” He tells her, already moving past her. “I will go see if he is well.”

Cosette murmurs her agreement and sets back to work. She does her best to keep herself from stopping and staring, but the boy keeps drawing her attention.

Papa is shorter than him, though not by much, and this fact makes Cosette hide a small smile behind her boxes. Papa used to seem so big when she was younger, but now, she is almost taller - as is much of the galaxy.

He speaks, but she cannot hear his words from so far away, only the tone. He is as light and friendly as always, and the boy responds in kind. She could listen to his voice, a lovely, gentle baritone, for hours without growing tired of it, she realizes.

She’s never been this in love with someone before. Much less so quickly. She supposes, then, that it is fortunate she will likely never see him again.

“Cosette, darling!” Her father calls, and she hurries out of the ship. “Can you please show Marius the guest rooms onboard?”

Oh dear.

* * *

He is the best at things like this. It is not a matter of pride; it is simple fact. Of all the Jedi masters, Javert is the one they call on to do detective work, and without fail, Javert brings them answers. His padawan, a Zeltron girl named Éponine, is acceptably skilled. She retreats into the force often, a bad habit for a Jedi, but she is startlingly talented with people. 

“He was hiding something.” She tells him on their way out of Monsieur Gillenormand’s house. “I don’t know for sure, but there’s somethin’ ‘tween him and Marius he doesn’t want to admit. Probably ‘cos he’s not admitting it to himself.”

Javert nods, trusting her judgement. “Obviously, we should look into these friends Monsieur Gillenormand mentioned,” he says. “But I haven’t the slightest idea where to start.”

Éponine brushes her hair back and huffs. “I might have a guess.” She admits.

Javert did not expect this, and the surprise likely shows on his face. “Go on.”

“They’re a group of activists that doesn’t like where the Senate is heading. I don’t know if they have an official base of operations, per se, but they’re fairly well-known. Shouldn’t be hard to find them.” 

Javert nods, a short motion. “We’ll make plans as we travel, then.”

* * *

Marius is pretty sure he’s going to regret this. That’s something of a tagline to his life, really, and he can already hear Courfeyrac laughing at him. 

He still isn’t sure what Monsieur Fauchelevent sees in him, but he certainly isn’t going to turn down the offer of a place to stay. He doesn’t have any other plans, after all. Besides, Cosette is an angel. Marius aches to speak to her, to learn more of her, to spend his days with her. 

Courfeyrac is going to give him _ such _shit for this, he knows. It’s going to be awful. But Monsieur Fauchelevent says something, and he sees Cosette break into laughter, and his heart warms.

Monsieur Fauchelevent turns to Marius, and he forces himself to pay attention. “- is that all right?”

Marius has no idea what he’s said. “Of course.” He says anyway.

Fauchelevent smiles. “You’re too kind. They’ll be along soon.”

He gets the feeling he’s made a big mistake. The feeling intensifies when two Jedi walk in, stern-faced and ready for business.

“Monsieur Javert, Marius has agreed to room with you, and Mademoiselle Éponine, Cosette will share with you.”

“And where do you sleep?” grunts (presumably) Javert.

“I have a space,” Monsieur Fauchelevent demurrs, leading them down the hallway. “This way, please.”

Marius is in so much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> So! Aliens! Here's the list:
> 
> Valjean & Cosette are both Mirialan  
The Thénardier family is Zeltron (Zeltronian? words.)  
Maruis and his grandfather are full-blooded humans  
Javert is a colony-born Zabrak
> 
> My reasoning is: aliens are cool and I like them. Thank you for coming to my TED talk.


End file.
